Llamadas anónimas
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Arnold y Helga se llaman el uno al otro para ayudarse y darse consejos, pero, lo extraño de esto es que no saben realmente a quien están llamando. Gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste, está el concepto algo tonto pero ñeehh XD, gracias, espero sus reviews Amo Hey Arnold :'D
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Soy yo XD la que escribió ¨El pretendiente de Helga¨ ese ha sido el fic que mas a temido excito, gracias a los que lo leyeron, pero ahora en esta fic no habrá ningún personaje extra, ya que en los 2 fics que he escrito de Arnold *u* ( lo amo ), he alejado un poco a los amigos de los rubios, casi no los tomo en cuenta, y decidí que este seria diferente, pero bueno, espero les guste este nuevo fic, y espero sus reviews :)**

Capitulo 1- ¿Esto es legal?

Arnold y su mejor amigo, Gerald, caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela secundaria 119, ambos venían hablando sobre sus vacaciones y las fantásticas cosas que les habían sucedido, pero a Arnold no le ocurrieron cosas muy geniales que digamos; Él, como la mayoría de los años, fue a la playa con sus abuelos y las personas de la casa de huéspedes, pero en su ultimo año de visita, Arnold conoció a una chica, su nombre era Marie Housbend, era una chica ordinaria, de cabello castaño y ojos color gris, ellos habían iniciado una relación a las semanas de mantener contacto por teléfono, pero la chica termino aburriéndose y decidió cortar a Arnold en este ultimo viaje, lo cual tenia un poco deprimido al rubio

-Vamos, Arnie-dijo Gerald golpeando a Arnold en la espalda de forma amistosa-Todo estará bien

-Estoy bien, Gerald- dijo Arnold

-Hermano, estas todo apático, ¿como puedes decir que estas bien?

-Tengo que admitir que si estoy un poco triste

-Lo sabía-dijo Gerald sin dejar de sonreír

Llegaron a su salón de clases y se sentaron juntos en la parte de atrás de la sala, Arnold sacó uno de sus libros y empezó a leerlo, y mientras Gerald empezaba a hablar con Phoebe que estaba sentada enfrente de él

Helga entró al salón y vio a Arnold leyendo y de repente pensó

-_!Oh! ¡Arnold! Mi dulce amado, esto es solo un juego cruel del destino para recordarme que no eres libre poniéndonos en la misma aula, ¿por que tuviste que ir a la playa ese verano?-_Y cuando termino de pensar entro al salón

-¡Ohayōgozaimasu, Helga! ( Muy buenos días, Helga )-dijo Phoebe cuando vio entrar a Helga al aula

Arnold aparto su vista de su libro y la miro, no podía creer que aquella chica fuera Helga, de un mes para otro había cambiado lo suficiente como para creer que era una chica nueva, ya no tenía su única, ya no se peinaba de 2 colitas, y ahora vestía con jeans y blusas lindas, el rubio estaba boquiabierto al ver a su amiga, y cuando Helga lo vio gritó molesta

-¡¿Que estas mirando, cabeza de balón?!-gritó sentándose en el pupitre frente a él

-Lo siento, Helga, no creí que te molestara que te mirara

-¡Pues si me molesta, melenudo! ¡Y si no quieres que te golpeé mejor aparta tu vista!-gritó dándose media vuelta

-_¿Por que tengo que ser tan mala?-_pensó Helga

-Lo que digas, Helga- dijo Arnold volviendo su libro

Pasó el día y Helga no dejaba de pensar en el porque de que estuvieran Arnold y Helga juntos, el año pasado no lo estuvieron, ¿por que este año si?

**Hora del almuerzo**

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería, Arnold tomo una bandeja igual que Helga y fueron a la barra

-Hola- le dijo un chico a Helga pícaramente enfrente de ella en la fila-¿Te conozco?

-No-dijo Helga molesta- Y si quieres seguir con esa cara será mejor que te voltees

El chico se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta continuando con sus asuntos en la barra

Helga tomó su almuerzo como que ignorando que Arnold estaba a un lado suyo, y Arnold solo pensaba en Marie; Ambos se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería con Phoebe, Gerald, Lila y Sid

-Hola, chicos-dijo Arnold parado frente a la mesa sacudiendo su mano

-Hola, Arnold-dijeron todos-Hola, Helga

-Si, si, como sea, hola, yo solo quiero comer-dijo sentándose junto a Phoebe y luego, Arnold, se sentó junto a Sid

-Y dinos, Arnold-dijo Lila-¿Que tal te fue este verano con Marie?

-Amm... bueno, yo...-dijo Arnold mirando su comida mientras jugaba con las uvas con su tenedor

-No creo que Arnold quiera hablar de eso-dijo Gerald mirando a Lila

-¿Por que?-dijo Sid

-Bueno... es que...ella y yo rompimos-dijo Arnold sin dejar de jugar con la comida

Helga al escuchar eso se empezó a hogar con las frituras que estaba comiendo y Phoebe la ayudo

-Que patético-disimulo Helga

-Oh, cielos- dijo Lila llevando su mano a su boca de forma delicada

-Recorcholis, que mal-dijo Sid

-Lo siento, Arnold-dijo Phoebe

-No importa-dijo Arnold dando una sonrisa lo mas realista que podía

-Pronto encontraras a alguien, solo tienes 15 años, Arnold-dijo Lila poniendo su mano en la espalda de Arnold

-Gracias, Lila-dijo Arnold-... Espero encontrar a alguien-dijo al final suspirando

-Ya veras que si, Arnold-dijo Sid levantando su puño

Helga miro la escena, y continuó con su comida mientras saltaba de alegría por dentro

Pasaron los días desde que Arnold había cortado con Marie, y aun se veía deprimido, lo cual lo notó Gerald, así que decidió poner cartas en el asunto

Mientras, que Helga, ella no sabía si luchar por el amor de Arnold, ya que Arnold ya había rechazado a 3 chicas, ¿Por que no la rechazaría a ella?, necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, alguien que le pudiera dar consejos menos confusos como los que le daba Phoebe, alguien que la ayudara...

3 días después

Arnold y Gerald caminaban a la casa de Gerald para hacer un proyecto de historia, y cuando llegaron abrió Timberly

-Hola, Arnold-dijo sonriendo y algo sonrojada-¿Como has estado?

-Bien-dijo Arnold sonriendo y entrando-Gracias por preguntar, ¿tú como has estado?-dijo agitando el cabello de la pequeña

-Muy bien, Arnold, ya soy grande-dijo señalándose a sí misma

-Eso veo

-Sip, pronto creceré mas y podré ser tu novia de verdad- dijo mirando el suelo apenada

Arnold se sonrojo y Gerald dijo

-Muy bien, Timberly, a tu habitación-dijo Gerald algo molesto

-Adiós, Arnold-dijo muy tiernamente y corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación

-Lo siento, Arnold, creo que aun 6 años después no puede superarte-dijo cruzando sus brazos

-No te preocupes, es solo una niñita-dijo sonriendo

-Claro, vamos arriba-dijo Gerald subiendo las escaleras

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Gerald y el sacó de un cajón una tarjeta y una hoja de papel

-Toma, Arnie-dijo dandole las cosas a Arnold

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Arnold mirado la tarjeta que tenía 2 números telefónicos y en la hoja tenía reglas

-Esto, querido amigo, es el nuevo cupido

-¿Cupido?

-Bueno, de echo su nombre es "Llamadas anónimas"-dijo riendo

-Esto es extraño-dijo Arnold sentándose en la cama-¿Que se supone que quieres que haga?

-Lo dice todo en la hoja-dijo sentándose junto a Arnold

Arnold rodó los ojos y empezó a leer las reglas en voz alta

-Uno, marcar el primer numero desde tu celular... ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo?

* * *

-Si-dijo Phoebe

-Pero ¿ Por que ?-dijo Helga molesta sentándose en el sofá de Bob con la hoja y tarjeta en mano

* * *

-Vamos, será divertido-dijo Gerald

-De acuerdo...-dijo Arnold sacando su celular de su bolsillo

* * *

Helga marcó el primer numero que decía la tarjeta y empezó a sonar, de inmediato se escucho una grabadora

_"Hola, estas en ayuda, si quieres empezar con el programa de llamadas, escribe el segundo numero que viene en la tarjeta"_

* * *

Arnold miró a Gerald que estaba viéndolo muy fijamente con una sonrisa

-Aaag-gruño Arnold escribiendo el segundo numero

_"Felicitaciones, ya estas subscrito a Llamadas anónimas, lo demás esta escrito en la hoja"_

* * *

-Listo-dijo Helga molesta mirando a su amiga

-Lee la segunda regla-dijo Phoebe

-Dos...cuando estés subscrito/ta, al momento de marcar el 2 numero a la persona que te escuchara tu voz será modificada por razones de seguridad

* * *

-Tres...-dijo Arnold-No podrán decir sus verdaderos nombres

* * *

-Cuatro...-dijo Helga-Cuando quieras terminar con esto, llama a "ayuda" y cancela la cuenta

* * *

-Cinco... no dar datos personales

* * *

-Esto puede provocar que la otra persona averigüe quien eres...

* * *

-Diviértete...-dijo Arnold

* * *

-Que estupidez-dijo Helga

* * *

-Vamos, es divertido-dijo Gerald

* * *

-¿Que es exactamente esta cosa, Phoebe?-dijo la rubia molesta

* * *

-Bueno...-dijo Gerald

* * *

-Es una nueva compañía de juego-dijo Phoebe-A penas la están probando, si tiene existo, la sacaran al aire

* * *

-Y...-dijo Gerald-Vas a la compañía y das tu numero telefónico, luego te dan el de una chica si eres un chico

* * *

-Y el de un chico si eres una chica-dijo Phoebe jugando son sus manos

* * *

-Me lo dijo Jamie O

* * *

-Me lo dijo Rhonda, aunque al inicio creí que era algo inhumano, ella dijo que algunos de nuestros compañeros en la escuela y el salón lo están usando

-Entonces...-dijo Helga

* * *

-...¿Ahora que hago?-dijo Arnold

-Solo debes de marcar el segundo numero como si llamaras a cualquier persona, y podrán hablar-dijo Gerald

* * *

-Es es la cosa mas estupida que se ha inventado, no pienso usarlo-dijo Helga

* * *

-Por favor, Arnold, solo llama una vez...¿si?-dijo Gerald

Helga miro a su amiga algo preocupada y acepto, al igual que Arnold, ¿Que otra opción tenían? No les haría daño llamar una vez

Paso el día y cuando terminaron el proyecto, Arnold volvió a casa y cuando llego, sacó su celular y miro la tarjeta

-¿Por que le contaría a un extraño mis problemas?-pensó Arnold acostándose en su cama

-¿Por que alguien que no conozco querría escuchame?-pensó Helga mirando su celular sentada en la orilla de la cama-Esto en lo mas estupido que se ha inventado jamás-dijo entrando a ayuda

_"Hola, estas en llamadas anónimas, estas en la sección de ayuda, si deseas cancelar tu cuenta oprime la tecla 1..."_

Helga separó el celular de su cara y cuando iba a marcar la tecla empezó a vibrar

-¡¿Que demonios?!-dijo Helga y luego contesto

-¿Hola...?-dijo ella

-Hola-dijo Arnold

-¿Quien habla?-dijo Helga

-Soy A...Angelo, de llamadas anónimas, Supongo que tu también estas subscrita, ¿cierto?

-Por desgracia si... yo soy Elsa...

-Esto es extraño

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Helga

-Y...¿Quieres contarme tus problemas?-dijo Arnold riendo al ultimo

-Ya quisieras-dijo Helga riendo

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-dijo Arnold

-¿No se supone que no debemos dar datos personales?

-Es que...¿Que tal si yo tengo 20 y tu 60?-dijo entre risas

-Yo me escucho mas joven que tú-dijo Helga algo molesta

-Jajaja...

-...tengo 15

-...yo igual

Se hizo un silencio incomodo asta que Helga dijo

-Ok, bye-dijo colgando

Arnold miro su celular y sonrío

-Esta cosa...-pensó Arnold

-...No puede que sea tan estupida-pensó Helga

**Hoohooolaaa! Díganme que les pareció, se que saque un poco a los personajes de onda, pero Hey! tienes ya 15 años, deben de hacer cosas nuevas xD , dejen sus reviews o un PM, son las personas mas geniales por leer esto •3• byeee**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Por que tarda tanto?

Capitulo 2 ¿Por que tarda tanto?

Al día siguiente, después de todo el lío de las "llamadas anónimas", Helga llego a la escuela temprano, no podía dormir pensando en si "Angelo" la volvería a llamar, o si ella lo llamaría a él

La rubia se sentó en su pupitre y miro el salón vacío, escuchaba voces por los pasillos y como se abrían y cerraban casilleros, luego sacó su celular y lo abrió en la sección de teléfono, empezó a ver las llamadas y cuando vio un numero registrado, su estomago se sintió algo extraño, no eran mariposas en el estomago como cuando Arnold era mas amable con ella que de costumbre, era una sensación de vacío, era algo extraño

-_¿Me llamara de nuevo?_-pensó Helga mirando su teléfono-_¿O tal vez solo lo hizo para ver que era esta ridiculez?_

-Helga...-dijo Arnold entrando al salón-Llegaste temprano-dijo poniendo su mochila en su pupitre

-¿Algún problema, cabezón?-dijo Helga bloqueando su celular y cruzando sus brazos

-No... es que...aagg-dijo suspirando-Olvídalo

Arnold se sentó en su pupitre y sacó su celular

Helga arqueo una ceja y luego desbloqueo su celular, quito el sonido y abrió Notas, la rubia desde hace tiempo tenia la costumbre de escribir un diario virtual, ya que el año pasado su diario fue tomado "prestado" por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, por suerte ella llego a darse cuenta y quitárselo de las manos, y si perdía su celular no podrían leerlo ya que estaría bloqueado, pero bueno, ella empezó a escribir su diario, mientras que Arnold le escribía un mensaje a Gerald

**"Ya llegue a la escuela, ¿Donde estas tú?"**-Arnold termino de escribir el mensaje y lo envió, y cuando se cerro se abrió el registro de llamadas y mensajes, y lo 2do registrado era la llamada a "Elsa", él miro el número fijamente y luego hizo una mueca de incomodidad

* * *

_"No sé si llamar a Angelo, ¿que tal si no quiere saber nada mas sobre mi?"_-escribió Helga en su diario

_Biiiirrrrrrbbb_\- el celular de Helga empezó a vibrar y cuando entro a mensajes se sorprendió mucho al ver que era de Angelo

**"Hola...amm... no sé que decirte XD, ¿Tú que haces?"**

Helga miro el celular boquiabierta, y luego miro si Arnold no la estaba viendo, el chico estaba leyendo el libro de la ultima vez, "Momo", ella empezó a escribir el mensaje y luego lo envió, después continuó con su diario

* * *

Arnold estaba leyendo el libro cuando sonó su celular, era Gerald que lo estaba llamando, él contesto

-Hola, Gerald-dijo saliendo del salón

Arnold estaba hablando en el pasillo con Gerald, él se molesto un poco, ya que quedo de verse con Gerald en la escuela temprano para terminar los detalles finales de su proyecto, y cuando colgó vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje, era de "Elsa", él, algo contento, abrió el mensaje

**"Estoy en la escuela, no hago mucho"**

Arnold sonrió, y luego escribió un mensaje, después observo su celular y pensó_ "Esto es algo divertido"_

* * *

**"Deberías empezar a hacer algo, Estas en la escuela ¿No? :D"**

Helga rió un poco al leer el mensaje, luego escribió el mensaje de vuelta, y después continuó con su diario

* * *

Arnold entro al salón y recibió un mensaje, Helga aparto la vista de su celular para ver a Arnold de reojo, pero de inmediato volvió a su celular ya que recordó que hablaba con Gerald

**"Tú también debes de estar en la escuela, ¿por que no pones atención en lugar de hablar conmigo? Jajaja"**

* * *

Empezaron a llegar los demás compañeros de clase y Helga pegó un poco mas su celular a su cara, y como llegaron mas compañeros dejo de ver a Arnold

**"Te llamaré en la tarde, así podrás poner atención a clases"**

Helga miro el celular, y al ver las palabras " Te llamaré " sintió unas pocas mariposas en el estomago y escribió

* * *

**"Igual que tú"- **ante esto Arnold sonrió

* * *

-¿Que haces, Helga?-dijo Phoebe frente a ella

-Hola-dijo bloqueando su celular

-Helga G. Pataki-dijo poniendo cara picara y llevando su mano derecha a su cadera-¿Estas usando...-empezó a susurrar-el numero que te di?

-Claro que no-dijo algo sonrojada

-Tus expresiones dicen otra cosa-dijo sonriendo

-Aaagg-dijo molesta mirando a la derecha-Déjame sola

Phoebe sonrió un poco mas y se sentó frente a Helga

La rubia sacó un libro y lo abrió, era una pequeña figura de Arnold, echa con lo que pudo, y al verla pensó

-_Oh! Arnold! Mi ángel melenudo, ¿Debería confiar en un extraño? ¿Debería olvidarte?...¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Debo de seguir luchando por tu amor como lo he hecho desde los 3 años! ... Sé que algún día te enamoraras de mi..._-pensó mirando la estatuilla de Arnold echa con clips y goma de borrar

-Helga-dijo Arnold frente a ella

-¿¡Arnold!?-dijo cerrando su libro de golpe-¿¡Que quieres, cabezón!?-gritó molesta y sonrojada

-Quería decirte que ayer olvidaste tu libro de matemáticas

-¿Mi...libro?-dijo mirando el libro que Arnold tenia en su mano frente a ella

-Olvide dártelo cuando llegue

Helga miro su libro y de inmediato recordó todos los garabatos en lugar de respuestas que decían "Arnold" y muchos dibujos cursis, haciendo que ella le arrebatara el libro de la mano

-¡Dame eso!-gritó molesta

Todos en el salón la miraron extrañados, ¿Acaso Arnold la hizo enfadar... de nuevo?

-Ni volviendo a nacer cambiarías tus malos modales, Helga-dijo Rhonda parada en una esquina del salón hablando con Nadine

Ante lo que dijo Rhonda, todos empezaron a reír y Helga solo se molesto mucho

-Lo siento, Helga-dijo Arnold preocupado-No creí que eso te molestara-Arnold volvió a su asiento

Todos seguían riendo y Phoebe miro a Helga preocupada, y las risas pararon cuando el profesor del salón vecino entro a callarlos

**_~A la hora del almuerzo~_**

Helga y Phoebe se sentaron en la mesa con Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine y Harold

Todos estando sentados empezaron a hablar

-Y entonces papi me dijo "No tienes que elegir un atuendo de esta tienda, compraremos todos los atuendos de tu talla"-dijo poniendo su mano en forma engreída sobre su pecho

-Que interesante-dijo Helga algo molesta con su cara recargada en su mano

-Solo tienes celos de que papi tenga dinero, ¿Verdad, Nadine?

-Verdad, Rhonda-dijo Nadine comiendo de su ensalada

-Nadie tiene celos de ti-dijo Harold hablando con la boca llena

-¡Aaag!-gruño Rhonda muy grosera-Harold, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con la boca llena? Podrías ensuciarme

-Pero qué se te manche un atuendo no te afecta en nada, ya que tienes muchos, ¿No?-dijo Gerald burlón

-Muy gracioso, Gerlad-dijo Rhonda molesta cruzando sus brazos

Arnold saco su celular y lo miro fijamente

-¿Esperas la llamada de alguien?-dijo Gerald picando a Arnold con su codo

-¿Que?-dijo Arnold algo sonrojado

-Así que esta usando "eso" ¿Cierto?-dijo arqueando una ceja con una gran sonrisa

-Gerald...

-¿Que es "eso"?-dijo Harold

-Harold-dijo Phoebe acomodando sus gafas-Si usan la palabra "eso" es porque es algo que solo ellos entienden y quieren que siga así

-¿Que es, chicos?-dijo Nadine

-Nada importante, Nadine-dijo Arnold en forma tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que envidiosos-dijo Rhonda

-Mira quien habla-dijo Helga

Rhonda miro molesta a Helga y luego continuó con su almuerzo, al igual que todos

Al finalizar el día todos vuelven a sus casa, Arnold, al igual que Helga, regresaron solos, cada uno por su lado

Cuando Helga llego a casa, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en casa, por lo regular estaba Olga, haciendo la tarea, pero ahora no, Bob y Miriam le dejaron un mensaje en la contestadora a Helga, ella oprimió el botón rojo que brillaba coda 2 segundos del telefono

-_**Hola Olga**_-se escucho que Bob hablaba, pero también se escuchaban muchas mas voces

Helga mientras escuchaba el mensaje empezó a caminar a la cocina

-**_Es Helga, papi_**-se escucho a Olga

-**_Si, claro, Helga,_**-dijo Bob-**_Tu hermana Olga consiguió un viaje de negocios para tres, en Hawaii_**

-**_Como siempre dices que quieres privacidad te dejaremos sola por tres días_**-dijo Miriam-**_Hay comida en el horno, y la alacena_**

Helga abrió la alacena y habían muchas latas de comida conservada, como frijoles y duraznos en almíbar

-**_No te lo tomes a mal hermanita_**\- dijo Olga-**_Cuando consiga mas viajes te llevare a ti_**

-**_Y Helga..._**-dijo Bob**_-Nada de fiestas_**

Se escucho como colgaban el telefono

-Perfecto-dijo Helga molesta tomando unas papas fritas del cajón de Bob-Mis torpes padres y mi perfecta y molesta hermana Olga se largan a Hawaii mientras yo me quedo aquí-dijo subiendo a su habitación

Helga se acostó en su cama y empezó a comer las papas, después de unos segundos miro su celular

-_¿Por que tarda tanto?- _dijo para sus adentros

* * *

-Ya llegue- dijo Arnold entrando a casa

-Bienvenido, Arnold- dijo su abuelo sentado en las escaleras

-Abuelo, ¿Que haces ahí sentado?- dijo el rubio poniendo su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta

-Espero un paquete muy importante, enano-dijo guiñando un ojo

-De acuerdo- dijo subiendo las escaleras esquivando a Phil

Arnold subió a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio, sacó su libro de historia y comenzó la tarea

_Tirínn- _sonó el celular de Arnold

Arnold lo sacó de su mochila, solo era una notificación de ¨Subway Surf¨, pero gracias a esa notificación ridícula recordó lo que había prometido

* * *

-Estoy aburrida-dijo Helga acostada en su cama boca arriba lanzando pedazos de papas a la ventana

_Riiiiinnnnnn!_\- el celular de Helga empezó a sonar

Ella tomó de inmediato el celular que estaba en su mesa de noche a un lado, junto con la foto de Arnold mas reciente que logro obtener de su expediente

-¿Hola?-dijo Helga

-**Hola, Elsa, soy Angelo**

**-**Hola, vagabundo- dijo Helga con una sonrisa

-**¿Vagabundo?**-dijo Angelo con una risa al final

-Se supone que vas a la escuela a estudiar, no ha enviar mensajes a extraños

-**No eres una extraña**

**-**Claro-dijo Helga con una risita

* * *

-Es verdad- dijo Arnold continuando con su tarea sosteniendo su celular con su hombro-¿Has tenido algún problema?

-**¿Por que quieres saber eso?**-dijo Elsa

-Para eso es esta cosa, ¿No?

-**Aggg... mis padres se fueron de viaje sin mi**-dijo Elsa mas seria

-¿En serio?-dijo Arnold tomando el celular

* * *

-No me extraña mucho-dijo Helga sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-**¿Por que?**-dijo Angelo

-Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria

-**... eso no esta bien**-dijo Angelo

-Como si no lo supiera-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos-Y tú ¿No has tenido problemas?

-**Bueno... hace poco tuve un desamor **

* * *

-**¿Que paso?**-dijo Elsa

-Mi novia me corto, dijo que no era lo mismo sin verme, que necesitaba estar conmigo mas tiempo para que pudiera amarme...-dijo Arnold triste

-**En resumen...¿se aburrió de ti?**

-Eso parece

-**Que tonta, sin ofender- **dijo Elsa

* * *

-**¿Por que lo dices?**-dijo Angelo

-Si amas a alguien no hay necesidad de verlo todo el tiempo, o estar siempre con él, solo deben hablar un poco a la semana**-**dijo suspirando

-**Al parecer sabes mucho de eso**-dijo Angelo algo triste

-Ni te imaginas... debo de irme-dijo Helga alegrando su tono

-**De acuerdo... adiós**-dijo Angelo

* * *

-**Bye**-dijo Elsa

**Holaaaaaaaa, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que están leyendo esto, y mil gracias en todas las personas que leyeron ¨El pretendiente de Helga¨ y en especial a _ Rukkia, _que me apoyo con el primer review y que creyó en mi leyendo este segundo Fic, son los mejores y para los que no lo saben, subo cap. todos los viernes, esta vez lo subí antes... o ¿esta atrasado?, en fin XD, pero cuando estoy en la escuela ( que no es ahora por el paro 7n7 ) lo subo cada 2 semanas, aah! lamento si hice a Arnold muy trolleador 7u7 y que escriba con tantos emoticones, pero hey! ya es un adolescente, y asta el chico mas decente del planeta ( Norman Babcock xD ) escribiría así, y otra cosa, Helga y Arnold son mas modernos (?) así que tienen ambos un iPhone xD, eso era todo, gracias por todo, espero sus reviews, me ayudan a crecer, BESOS! **


	3. Capitulo 3 Típico

Capitulo 3 Típico

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Helga dormía cuando su celular empezó a sonar con el tono del mensaje

"Buenos días, Elsa, ¿Como estas?"

Helga miro su celular a un acostada en su cama, Angelo le había mandado un mensaje muy temprano, las 6:43 para ser exactos, ¿Acaso él había estado pensando en ella? Era algo extraño, no podía creerlo...se estaba enamorando de un extraño

"Buenos días, Angelo, estoy mejor que tú, supongo XD, ¿O estoy equivocada?"

Arnold sonrió al ver el mensaje de Elsa mientras estaba acostado en su cama, él había estado pensando en ella y era emocionante poder hablar con alguien así, no podrían lastimarse, no se conocían, eso le daba algo de seguridad, pero, también un nuevo sentimiento, tal vez... enamoramiento

-"Aggg, jamás la conoceré, y no es seguro que sea una chica, olvida esas tonterías, Arnold"-pensó Arnold mientras dejaba su celular a un lado de la cama y se daba golpecitos en la frente con su mano echa un puño

-Creó que es hora de levantarse-dijo Helga estirando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama-¡Oye! ¡Miriam!-gritó Helga-¡¿Que hay de...?! Ah si, claro, todos se largaron a Hawaii-dijo molesta levantándose de la cama y caminando a la cocina con su celular en la mano

Rrriiiiiiiiiinnnnn- sonó su celular en el transcurso de bajar las escaleras

Helga se detuvo y miro su celular, era Phoebe

-Hola, Phoebe- dijo Helga contestando el celular

-Hola, Helga, solo te llamaba para decirte que llegues temprano hoy a la escuela, tengo que explicarte bien la parte que expondrás del proyecto y...

-"Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marcó, esta ocupado, o no se encuentra en el área de servicio, le recomendamos llamar mas tarde"-Llamó Arnold al celular de Elsa mientras estaba parado en medio de la habitación

-Elsa debe estar hablando con alguien-dijo Arnold colgando el celular-Tal vez habla con un amigo-pensó Arnold, y al hacerlo sintió rabia-¡No la conocerás!-gritó Arnold lanzando su celular a su cama, causando que diera unos cuantos rebotes en el colchón y cayó por la rendija de entre la cama y la pared-Perfecto-dijo Arnold caminando a su cama

-Ok, Phoebe, solo necesitabas decirme que llegara 10 minutos antes-dijo Helga en la cocina abriendo una lata de duraznos con su celular recargado en su hombro

-De acuerdo, Helga, nos vemos-dijo Phoebe colgando

Helga tomo la lata y un tenedor, se sentó en el sofá, sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora y cuando vio "5 llamadas perdidas de Angelo", la rubia al ver eso se sonrojo y de inmediato marcó de vuelta a Angelo

Rrrriiiiiinnnn~el celular de Arnold empezó a sonar

-¿Qué?-dijo Arnold mirando entre la pequeña rendija de su cama y la pared, lo llamaba...-¡Elsa!-dijo Arnold al ver el nombre de esa chica en la pantalla

El rubio metió desesperadamente su mano en la rendija intentando tomar el celular mientras dejaba de sonar y volvía a hacerlo, eso presionaba mas a Arnold

-¿Humm?-dijo Helga arqueando una ceja cuando por 2da vez no contestaba Angelo-Creo que una vez mas-dijo Helga volviendo a marcar

-¡Rayos!-gritó Arnold estirando lo mas que podía su brazo para alcanzar el celular y cuando logro por fin tomarlo se le resbaló empujándolo mas al centro de la cama-Aaaagg-suspiró Arnold molesto, chocando su cabeza con la pared frente a él

-Que extraño-dijo Helga mirando su celular-Tal vez se esta vengando-dijo Helga con una sonrisa-Lo llamare una vez mas y si no contesta...-dijo marcando una vez mas

Rrrriiiiiinnnn~ sonó el celular de Arnold debajo de la cama

-¡Ah!-dijo Arnold intentando sacar su brazo de la rendija de la cama y la pared para sacar el celular de debajo de la cama, pero cuando intento sacarlo se lastimo un poco-Auch-dijo Arnold intentándolo una vez mas-Me...¡Me atore!-gritó Arnold

-¿Que le estará pasando a Arnold?-dijo Phil a Pokie sentados en la cocina

-Tal vez se atoro en el inodoro como cuando era pequeño-dijo Pokie

-¡Arnold! ¿¡Te atoraste en el inodoro!?-gritó Phil a Arnold

-¡No!-gritó Arnold desde su habitación algo molesto

Arnold volvió a intentar sacar su brazo, lo saco a la fuerza lastimándolo, salto de la cama, se acostó en el suelo boca abajo y metió su mano debajo de la cama, tomó el celular, y cuando iba a contestar la llamada se perdió

-Rayos-dijo Arnold sentándose en la cama, luego miró su brazo izquierdo, con el que intento sacar su celular, remango su manga y estaba su brazo con rasguños y algunos golpes

-Tonto celular-dijo Arnold aventándolo a su almohada

Su celular rebotó en la almohada cayendo por la rendija de la cabecera

-¡Noooo!-dijo Arnold cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos

-Debe estar ocupado-dijo Helga guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pijama

Helga terminó su desayuno y se subió a duchar, dejando su celular en su habitación, ella entro al baño y comenzó a ducharse

-"Buzón Kawaii, deje su mensaje después del tono"-dijo la contestadora cuando Arnold intento llamar a Elsa

-Aaagg-gruñó Arnold colgando-Lo mejor será ducharme

Arnold tomó sus cosas y entro al baño

Cuando Helga salió de bañarse se vistió, y miro su celular en la cama, 2 llamadas perdidas de Angelo

-¡Aaggg!-gruño Helga molesta cayendo boca abajo sobre su cama

~Mas tarde en la escuela~

Helga llego 10 minutos antes como Phoebe le había dicho, ella llego al salón y sentó en el pupitre que estaba mas cerca, sacó su celular y llamó a Angelo

-Hola-dijo Angelo desde la otra linea

-Al fin te dignas a contestar-dijo Helga en tono burlón

-Lo siento, es que... Espera, yo te llame primero-dijo Angelo en forma sarcástica

-No eres la única persona con la que habló-dijo Elsa

-Lo imagino-dijo Arnold caminando a la escuela-De seguro llamabas a tu novio-dijo Arnold riendo

-Si a novio le llamas amiga, si, le llame a mi novio

-Debes de tener varios novios, ¿No?-dijo Angelo

-Ya quisieras-dijo Helga mientras sacaba una pluma de su mochila

-¿No tienes?-dijo Angelo

-Hay un chico que me gusta-dijo Elsa-Pero jamás me haría caso

-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo Arnold

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho, y nunca se ha fijado en mí

-¿Él sabe lo que sientes?-dijo Angelo

-Claro que no-dijo Helga sacando una libreta

-¿Por que no le dices?

-¿Estas loco?-dijo Elsa algo molesta

-Lo siento, solo era una sugerencia

-De acuerdo, te perdono, perdedor-dijo Helga escribiendo en la ultima parte de su libreta "Arnold"

-Que alivio-dijo Arnold riendo y llegando a la escuela

-No serias nada sin mi-dijo Helga mirando dentro de su mochila y notando que no tenia un libro, lo había olvidado en su casillero-Me tengo que ir

-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold en el pasillo para llegar a su salón

-Bye-dijo Helga levantándose de su asiento y apunto de abrirla la puerta

-Bye-dijo Arnold colgando

Helga colgó, abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba Arnold con su celular en la mano, ella lo miro fijamente, parecieron 5 minutos, pero en realidad fueron menos de 2 segundos

-¿Por que no le dices?-recordó lo que le dijo Angelo-¿Decirle...?

-¡Muévete, cabeza de balón!-gritó Helga empujando a Arnold y saliendo del salón

-Lo siento, Helga-dijo Arnold sin reprochar nada, venia de muy buen humor al parecer

Helga al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido causando que se detuviera

-No te preocupes-dijo Helga continuando con su camino

-¿No te preocupes?-pensó Arnold mirando a Helga alejarse, luego la vio doblar a la esquina y se sonrojo-Jamas... Me había dicho algo así-susurro Arnold

Helga llego a su casillero, lo abrió y luego metió su cabeza en él

-¡¿Por que dije eso?!-gritó Helga para sus adentros

-Helga-dijo Phoebe-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que... Quiero ser mas amable con mantecado-dijo Helga sacando su cabeza del casillero

-¿De verdad?-dijo Phoebe sorprendida

-Alguien me dijo que debo de decirle lo que siento-dijo Helga mirando el suelo

-Ese alguien es... ¿El de llamadas anónimas?-dijo Phoebe algo picara

-Tal vez-dijo Helga sonrojada

-Jajaja, eres única, Helga-dijo Phoebe cruzando sus brazos

-Vamos al salón ya-dijo sonrojada tomando el libro que le faltaba de su casillero

-Arnie-dijo Gerald entrando al salón

-Hola-dijo Arnold sentado en su pupitre con su celular en la mano

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si-dijo Arnold sonriendo-Incluso... creo que me gusta alguien-dijo sonrojado mirando su celular con la pantalla en el contacto que decía "Elsa"

Hoohoolaaa! Este capitulo estuvo demasiado corto D': es que no tengo mucho tiempo y creo que esta historia será muy corta, y gracias, en verdad gracias, por sus reviews y PM, son los mejores, me inspiran a escribir y seguir con esto, cuando pensé en el concepto me dije a mi misma " nadie leerá esto " pero cuando reviso las visitas casi lloro, son cientos de visitas por capitulo, en verdad es hermoso, gracias por leer, y tal vez tarde 2 semanas en subir cap. Gracias, bye •3• ( La compañía se llama Kawaii xD ) Ademas, no tuve tiempo de editar el fic, como las letras en negritas y esas cosas


	4. Capitulo 4 Es patético

Capitulo 4 Es patético

-¿Acaso escuche mal?-dijo Gerald acercándose al rubio con paso apresurado

-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo Arnold sonrojado bloqueando su celular

-¿Ya olvidaste a Marie?-dijo Gerald poniendo sus manos en la paleta de la banca de Arnold

-Eso intento...-dijo mirando el suelo

-Me alegro por ti, Arnold...pero...¿Quien es la nueva chica?-dijo arqueando una ceja

Arnold ante esto abrió sus ojos como platillos y miro a Gerald que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Bueno...-dijo Arnold rascando su nuca-No la conoces...

-Lo sabía-dijo Gerald cruzando sus brazos en forma molesta-Volviste con Marie

-No, Gerald... Es que...

-Arnold, ella te hizo mucho daño, ¿quien no puede tener una relación a distancia?...

-Gerald...-intentaba hablar Arnold

-Ella no te merece hermano, ademas...

-¡No es Marie!-gritó Arnold poniéndose frente a frente con Gerald

-¿Volviste con Marie, Arnold?-dijo Lila entrando al salón

-Aaaagg-gruño Arnold sentándose en su pupitre

-Eso parece-dijo Gerald mientras Lila se ponía a su lado

-No volví con ella-dijo Arnold cruzando sus brazos

-¿Entonces por que dijiste eso?-dijo Lila

-Hay una chica que me gusta... Pero esa chica no es Marie-dijo Arnold bajando su enojo

-¿De verdad?-dijo Lila con una sonrisa

-Y...¿Quien es la chica, Arnie?-dijo Gerald

-No losé...-dijo Arnold sonrojado

-¿Te gusta una chica... Y no sabes quien es?- dijo Gerald arqueando una ceja

-¿Eso es posible?-dijo Lila

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Rhonda entrando al salón

-No te interesa Lloyd-dijo Gerald

-Por favor, chicos-dijo Rhonda de manera sarcástica y engreída-Conozco a Arnold desde hace tanto tiempo como ustedes, puedo decirles mi opinión sobre eso

-¿Sobre que?-dijo Helga entrando al salón con Phoebe y acercándose a Arnold

-A Arnold le gusta una chica pero no la conoce-dijo Lila

-Lila...-dijo Arnold de forma molesta

-Lo siento, Arnold-dijo Lila arrepentida-Es solo que esto es algo bueno...

-Que patético eres Arnold, ¿Como puede gustarte una chica sin conocerla?-dijo Helga burlándose pero por dentro estaba destrozada

-Gracias, Helga-dijo Arnold molesto

-Por lo que imagino solo han hablado, ¿Cierto?-dijo Rhonda

-Amm...si... Ella... Es una amiga de mi primo Arnie-dijo inseguro

-Que extraño, Arnie no me dijo nada-dijo Lila dudosa

-Que sea tu novio no significa que te cuente todo, Lila-dijo Phoebe acomodando sus gafas

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Lila sonriendo

-Aun así es patético-dijo Helga

-Creo que tienes razón, Helga-dijo Arnold apartando la vista

Helga ante esto recordó lo que le dijo a Phoebe "Creo que... Quiero ser mas amable con mantecado", tal vez no lo podría cumplir

En ese momento entro su profesor al salón y todos fueron a sus lugares

Helga se sentó en su pupitre, uno de los últimos y un poco alejado de Arnold, ella sacó su celular y busco una foto de Arnold, una de las muchas que le tomaba a escondidas y de fotos de él, ella la miro y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Arnold... amado mío... ¿como has podido ser tan cruel conmigo? Creí que cuando cortaras con tu novia tendría una oportunidad... Pero me equivoque, al parecer nunca te fijaras en mí, ahora ni nunca, pero tranquilo... Yo seguiré luchando por tu amor-pensó Helga y luego sintió que una lagrima corría por su mejilla-Lo prometo Arnold, algún día seré Helga Geraldine Shortman...-Limpió su lagrima

-Señorita Pataki-dijo el profesor mirándola molesto

-¿Que?-dijo molesta Helga cruzando sus brazos mientras toda la clase clavaba sus miradas en ella

-Comprendo que es triste para una chica como usted que las moscas no vivan mas de un mes pero no es para tanto-dijo el profesor y ante esto todos empezaron a reír

-¿Ah?-dijo Helga mirando el pizarrón, estaban viendo un nuevo tema sobre los plazos de vida de algunos animales

-Ponga atencion-dijo el profesor y luego todos volvieron a lo que estaban

Helga frunció el ceño y luego sacó su cuaderno para tomar apuntes

Arnold la miro y al parecer fue el único que no se burlo de la rubia, ella debía estar pasando por algo difícil, ya que él vio la lagrima correr por la mejilla de Helga, esa fue una de las pocas veces que ha visto a Helga llorar y por eso él sabía que ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa

~A la hora del almuerzo~

Cuando terminaron las clases, y no volvieron a tomar el tema de nuevo de Marie entre clase y clase, todos fueron a la cafetería, pero Helga antes fue a su casillero y atrás de ella alguien la iba siguiendo

-Helga-dijo Arnold caminando detrás de ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Helga al escuchar la voz de Arnold se sonrojo y apresuro el paso

-Helga-dijo de nuevo Arnold también apresurando el paso

Helga volvió a ignorarlo y empezó a correr

Arnold al verla correr frunció el ceño y empezó a correr

Helga llego a su casillero y todo lo empezó a hacer muy rápido pero fue inútil ya que Arnold llego

-Helga, por favor-dijo Arnold

-¿¡Que quieres melenudo!? ¿¡Vienes a burlarte de mi!?-gritó Helga azotando la puerta de su casillero

-Nada de eso, Helga-dijo Arnold muy calmado

-¿¡Entonces!?-gritó dándose media vuelta

-Quiero saber...-dijo Arnold tomando a Helga de su ante brazo-Que te ocurre

Helga sintió que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado rápido

-Nada-dijo Helga zafándose de la mano de Arnold-...estoy bien-dijo caminando lejos de ahí

Arnold la miro preocupado y luego decidió ir a la cafetería

En la cafetería Helga se sentó con Phoebe en una mesa diferente, lejos de Arnold y sus demás amigos

-¿Que le pasa a Helga?-dijo Stinky

-No losé-dijo Arnold

-De seguro se dio cuenta que nunca nadie la va a amar-dijo Rhonda sonriendo mientras comía de su ensalada

-Te has vuelto mas grosera de lo normal, Rhonda-dijo Sid

-Cuida tus palabras niño nariz-dijo Rhonda molesta señalando a Sid

-¿Tú que opinas, Arnold?-dijo Gerald

-Creo que...-dijo Arnold mirando a Helga-Esta pasando por algo difícil

-Oh vamos/¿En serio?/¿Por que lo crees?-dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-Chicos...-dijo Arnold mirándolos de nuevo-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la vieron llorar?

-Desde el preescolar-dijo Harold

-Y solo los primeros días-dijo Rhonda

-Creo que Arnold tiene razón-dijo Shena

Todos estuvieron en silencio intercambiando miradas y luego continuaron comiendo sin decir nada

Al terminar la escuela Helga fue directo a casa, se encerró en su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, saco su relicario y miro la foto de Arnold por un largo tiempo, aun conservaba la foto de Arnold de hace 6 años atrás, la rubia miraba la foto y al mismo tiempo su cabeza se hacía bolas, y cuando menos lo esperaba

Riiiiinnnnnnn~el celular de Helga empezó a sonar, ella contesto

-¿Hola?-dijo Helga

-Hola, soy yo, Angelo

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Helga

-Aammm... Estuve pensando...-dijo Arnold rascando su nuca-...¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos?-dijo el rubio con su labio tembloroso

-...

-Amm... ¿Elsa?

-Sigo aquí...

-¿Que opinas?-dijo Angelo nervioso

-Me gusta la idea-dijo Helga con una sonrisa débil

-¿De-De verdad?-dijo Arnold

-Claro... ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque?

-¿El parque donde se aparece el cochero sin cabeza?-dijo Angelo

-Jajajaja, ¿lo conoces bien?-dijo Helga

-Como la palma de mi mano

-Nos vemos en la única banca que esta debajo de un árbol, en 15 minutos

-Trato echo-dijo Arnold

-Adiós-dijo Elsa

-Adiós-dijo Angelo

Esta historia esta llegando a su fin D': como 2 capítulos mas xD dejen sus reviews, y pues, si ustedes quieren podría alargar las historia a uno capítulos mas, pero depende de ustedes, gracias por leer, y no olviden recomendar mi historia xDD okno byeeee ( otra vez sin editar xD )


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Elsa?¿Angelo?

Capitulo 5 ¿Elsa?¿Angelo?  
La rubia tomo su celular, unos cuantos dólares de su mesa de noche y los guardo en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, respiro hondo y camino a su espejo en el baño  
-Tranquila, Helga...-dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo algo sonrojada-Todo saldrá bien...solo lo conocerás...no pasara nada más  
Suspiro profundamente y salió de su casa

Arnold miro su celular, sentado en su cama algo sonrojado  
-La conoceré...-dijo Arnold dibujando una sonrisa en su cara  
-¡Arnold!-entro gritando Phil a la habitación de Arnold como que danzando con una caja en las manos  
-¡Abuelo!-dijo Arnold algo asustado mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas desaparecía  
-¡Mira!¡Mira!-gritó acercándose a Arnold  
-¿Que cosa?-dijo arqueando una ceja  
-¿¡No lo ves, enano!?-dijo poniendo frente a él la caja mientras brincaba  
-¿Una caja?  
-¡Es el paquete que he estado esperando!-dijo sentándose en la piso mientras abría impacientemente la caja  
-¿Que tiene adentro, abuelo?-dijo Arnold arrodillándose frente a su abuelo y ayudándolo  
-No lo sé, Arnold-dijo abriendo la caja y adentro había mucho poliestireno, metió su mano a la caja y luego sacó un collar dorado, con un corazón colgando que tenia en el centro una gema rosada  
-¿Que es eso?-dijo Arnold  
-No lo sé-dijo Phil algo molesto  
Arnold metió su mano en la caja y sacó una hoja extra que tenía  
-Felicitaciones, Señorita Pokie, ha contestado correctamente nuestro cuestionario, disfrute su premio-leyó Arnold la hoja  
-¿Pokie?-dijo Phil recordando  
**~Recuerdo de Phil~**  
Phil contestaba un cuestionario que venia dentro de unas galletas, si lo contestabas debías mandarlo a la compañía para que te dieran un premio, pero el concurso terminaba ese día en la tarde así que Phil no perdía ni un minuto, mientras lo contestaba entro a la cocina Pokie, que buscaba algo de tomar, y de repente llamaron al teléfono  
-Cielos santo-dijo Phil sin dejar de escribir-Pokie, ¿podrías contestar?  
-¿Que cosa?-dijo Pokie  
-El teléfono-dijo Phil  
-¿Teléfono?  
-La cosa que esta sonando-dijo algo molesto  
-¿Sonando?  
-¡Dios! ¡Lo are yo!-dijo levantándose de la mesa-Pon los datos faltantes en la hoja y métela en ese sobre ¿Si?  
Pokie ante esto guiño un ojo y Phil se dirigió al teléfono  
Ella empezó a contestar, los datos faltantes eran la firma y el nombre del autor, como ella lo estaba escribiendo puso SU NOMBRE, no el de Phil, lo metió al sobre y lo fue a dejar al buzón  
**~Fin~**  
-¡Rayos!-dijo Phil molesto-¿Por que se lo encargue a Pokie?  
-¿Que cosa?-dijo Arnold  
-Nada enano, toma-dijo dandole el collar-Dáselo a tu abuela, yo iré por algo de comer  
-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold levantándose  
Arnold fue a buscar a su abuela, la encontró en el sótano buscando algo, y la encontró gracias a los ruidos que estaba haciendo  
-Abuela-dijo Arnold bajando las escaleras  
-¿Que pasa?-dijo Pokie saliendo debajo de la mesa de trabajo  
-Toma, te lo obsequia el abuelo-dijo dandole el collar una vez parado frente a ella  
-¿Esto...?-dijo mirando el collar  
-Si...  
-No es lo que estoy buscando-dijo dándoselo de regreso  
-Pero...-dijo Arnold  
-Dáselo tú a alguien, Arnold-dijo Pokie subiendo las escaleras  
-¿Alguien...?-dijo mirando el collar_-...¡Elsa!-_recordó Arnold corriendo escaleras arriba  
Arnold, arriba, tomó su celular y su libro, "Momo", por si tenia que esperar a Elsa

Helga llego al parque con 5 minutos de adelanto, vio que en la banca de la cita aun no había nadie, miro a los lados, y se sentó en ella, sacó su celular y empezó a jugar "Five nights at Freddy's 2"  
10 minutos después de esperar a Angelo, se arto un poco Helga, salió del juego y empezó a escribir un texto a Angelo

Arnold llego al parque, un poco atrasado, miro desde arriba de la colina para ver si alguien estaba en la banca y para su sorpresa solo estaba Helga G. Pataki, ¿Donde estaba Elsa? Arnold decidió acercarse a Helga para esperar a Elsa  
Helga termino de escribir el texto_** " Ya estoy aquí, ¿Tardaras demasiado? "**_ estaba listo para enviarlo cuando frente a ella Arnold apareció diciendo  
-¿Helga?  
Helga al verlo bloqueo su celular inmediatamente y empezó a gritar  
-¡¿Quien te crees que eres, melenudo, para andarme asustando así?!  
-Lo siento, Helga-dijo Arnold retrocediendo un paso  
-Que bueno-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos  
-Ammm-dijo Arnold sentándose junto a ella-¿Esperas a alguien?  
-Claro que no-dijo Helga molesta, apartando la vista-Tú...¿Que haces aquí?  
-Yo...-dijo Arnold mirando su libro-Vine a leer-dijo con una sonrisa insegura  
-¿Hum?-dijo arqueando una ceja  
-Olvídalo-dijo abriendo su libro  
Helga miro el suelo sonrojada y luego pensó que no podía arriesgarse a ver a Angelo frente a Arnold, así que hizo lo mejor  
-Me voy casa-dijo Helga levantándose de la banca  
-De-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold mirando a Helga  
-Nos vemos luego, Arnold-dijo Helga alejándose  
-Adiós-dijo Arnold  
Helga empezó a alejarse, y una vez lejos de Arnold sacó su celular, escribió un mensaje y se alejo de ahí  
_**"Lo siento, Angelo, no podré ir, surgió un imprevisto"-**_Leyó Arnold el mensaje de Elsa

Arnold al ver eso se sintió algo decepcionado, pero él no controlaba la vida de Elsa, de echo, no sabia como era su vida realmente

_**"No te preocupes, ya abra otra oportunidad"**_-Leyó Helga el mensaje de Angelo  
Helga al ver eso sonrió y continuo con su caminar a casa

Arnold se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar a casa

Helga estaba afuera de su casa, y cuando iba a entrar recordó que la única comida que había eran frijoles y duraznos, y por alguna razón le dieron enormes ganas de comer carne, su estomago sonó como mil relámpagos cuando pensó en tocino, así que siguió su instinto, fue a la carnicería

Arnold iba camino a casa cuando empezaron a llamarle, el contesto sin ninguna demora gritando  
-¡¿Elsa?!  
_-¿Que?-_dijo Phil desde el otro lado de la linea  
-Lo-Lo siento, abuelo  
-_Tranquilo, Arnold, necesito que de camino a casa compres chuletas de cerdo, para la cena_  
-Claro-dijo Arnold colgando  
Arnold empezó a caminar con dirección a la carnicería, con su celular en la mano al igual que su libro, iba pensando en si Elsa lo llamaría o le enviaría un mensaje, solo quería hablar con ella

Helga camino a la carnicería sacó su celular y empezó a mirarlo sin dejar de caminar  
-_Va a odiarme_-pensó Helga

_-¿Que pensara de mi?-_pensó Arnold

_-¿Que...-_Pensó Helga con la idea de llamarle

_-Tal si...?-_Pensó Arnold con la misma idea  
Los rubios iban mirando sus celulares cuando chocaron el uno con el otro, sus celulares salieron volando al igual que ellos y el libro de Arnold, cayendo de sentada  
Helga al levantar la vista y ver a Arnold se sonrojo y miro el suelo  
Y Arnold al verla se sonrojo un poco y se levanto ayudándola  
-Lo siento, Helga  
-Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas, cabeza de balón-dijo Helga tomando el celular que estaba junto a ella

**Nota: Los celulares de los rubios son iPhones, como lo dije antes, así que ambos son negros y sin funda, así que son exactamente iguales**

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo Arnold levantando el celular y el libro que estaba junto a él con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Ya quisieras-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos  
-Que mal-dijo Arnold guardando el celular igual que Helga-¿Vas a entrar?-dijo abriendo la puerta  
-Si-dijo Helga entrando  
Ambos compraron lo que debían y luego salieron de la tienda, caminando juntos a sus casas con el pretexto de que Helga perdonara a Arnold, y, cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, Arnold empezó a despedirse, metió su mano a su bolsillo y sintió el collar que le había dado su abuelo  
-Adiós, tonto-dijo Helga empezando a subir las escaleras del pórtico  
-Espera, Helga-dijo Arnold tomando el brazo de Helga causando que ella se sonrojara  
-¡¿Que?!-gritó molesta  
-Toma-dijo Arnold poniendo en la mano de la rubia el collar-Para que me perdones  
Helga miro el collar y luego sonrió molesta  
-¿Crees que con esto te perdonare?-dijo devolviéndolo  
-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold tomándolo-Adiós  
Arnold se dio la vuelta al igual que Helga; Ella iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió que algo frío bajaba por el lado izquierdo de su cuello y hombro izquierdo, Helga lo quito y se dio cuenta que era el collar, se molesto y volteo a la derecha, Arnold iba corriendo con su libro en mano como a una cuadra  
-¡Te odio!-gritó Helga  
-¡Lo sé!-gritó Arnold sin detenerse  
Helga frunció el ceño y entro a casa, y cuando cerro la puerta empezó a gritar como loca emocionada, brincaba de aquí a allá, estaba tan feliz, se puso el collar, subió corriendo a su habitación, no podía esperar para contárselo a Angelo, así que sacó su celular, sin ninguna demora intento desbloquearlo... Pero... Algo no andaba bien, no era la clave correcta, lo intento una vez mas y sucedió lo mismo, y luego notó otra cosa... ¿desde cuando tenia esa foto de pantalla bloqueada?

Arnold llego a casa, y quería saber si Helga lo odiaría mas, así que iba a contarle a Elsa, pero al momento de encender la pantalla se dio cuenta de algo...  
-Este...-dijo Arnold en shock

-...¡No es mi celular!-gritó Helga cubriendo su cara con su almohada

**Hoohola! Soy yo xD, ammm quería agradecerles por todo el apoyo a la novela, este iba a ser el penúltimo capitulo pero dijeron unos por PM que lo alargara, así que dije " por mi esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer " pero tengo una mala noticia, demorare ahora mucho tiempo en subir capitulo, como que máximo atraso será de 3 semanas, por que como les he contado desde "el pretendiente de Helga" estaba en paro, pero ya no, desde hoy, entonces estaré muy presionada, pero seguiré subiendo, ah, otra cosa, me imagine a Helga jugando "Five nights at Freddy's 2" porque yo lo tengo y es muy TELOLIFICO, y por la forma de ser de Helga si la imagino jugando eso**  
**Es todo, gracias por su apoyo, de los viejos y nuevos lectores, ¡ Los hamo ! XD ( Hamo-querer mucho de manera no romántica ) ah, este... no encontré la rayita de separación, lo siento :( **


	6. Capitulo 6 Este

Capitulo 6 Este...

Helga quito la almohada de su cara, y su cabeza empezó a llenarse de ideas y pensamientos extraños

-¿Qué tal si me llama Angelo?

-¿Qué tal si me manda un mensaje?-pensó Arnold

-¿Qué pensara Angelo?

-Se burlara de mi por siempre-pensó Arnold golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de su cuarto

Estos eran unos pocos pensamientos de los muchos que les venían a la mente, ¿quien no pensaría eso cuando tu "amigo" tiene tu celular?

Tengo que recuperar mi celular-dijo deteniéndose

-No puedo arriesgarme-dijo Helga abriendo la puerta de su habitación desesperada

-¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?-dijo Arnold empezando a bajar las escaleras

-Debo hacerlo-dijo Helga mirando el teléfono de su casa frente a ella

Rinnnn~ el celular de Helga empezó a sonar

-¡Rayos!-dijo Arnold mirando el celular, que en la pantalla decía "Bob"

-"Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marcó, esta ocupado"

-Esta ocupado...-dijo Helga soltando el teléfono y dejándolo caer-¡Angelo!-gritó Helga cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos

Arnold miraba el celular de Helga, el cual no dejaba de sonar, realmente Bob quería hablar con ella, ya que le había regresado la llamada 5 veces, asta que se detuvo

-¡Helga! ¿¡Por qué no contestas el celular!?-gritaba Bob a Helga ya una vez que le había llamado al teléfono fijo de la casa

-Es que...-dijo Helga enrollando su dedo en el cable del teléfono-Lo puse en silencio y no recuerdo donde lo puse

-Como sea, quería decirte que llegamos mañana en la mañana, era todo, encuentra tu celular-dijo Bob colgando

Helga colgó y luego llamo a la casa de Arnold, no le quedaba otra opción

-Tengo que llamar a su casa-dijo Arnold recordando el numero de Helga

Riinnnn~el teléfono en la caaa de huéspedes empezó a sonar

-¿Hola?-dijo Arnold contestando rápidamente

-¡¿Como te atreves a robar mi celular, cabeza de balón?!

-No, Helga, yo...

-¡Sólo lo quiero de vuelta!-gritó molesta desde la otra linea

-Claro...te veo afuera de la verdulería-dijo Arnold colgando

La verdulería era exactamente la mitad de camino para llegar de la casa de huéspedes a la de Helga y viceversa

Helga colgó azotado la bocina en el teléfono y gruñendo molesta, tomo el celular y salió corriendo de ahí azotando la puerta principal

Arnold empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía para poder tener ya su celular y que Helga no se burlara de él, mientras que Helga, ella corría para que Arnold no supiera nada de Angelo y llegara a pensar que entre ellos 2 había algo

Cuando llegaron a la verdulería, llegaron al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraban el uno al otro jadeando y cansados

-Toma-dijo Helga dandole su celular a Arnold

-Gracias-dijo Arnold dandole su celular a Helga

Pero al momento de devolver el celular Arnold notó algo extraño en la rubia

-Helga...-dijo Arnold acercándose a ella

-¡Aaagg!-gruño ella-Estas muy cerca-dijo molesta

-El collar-dijo Arnold tomando el corazón con sus dedos-Te lo pusiste

Helga lo recordó, se había puesto el collar, ¡Que tonta! ¿Que podría hacer ahora?

-Yo...-dijo Helga dándose la vuelta sonrojada-Sentí lastima por ti

-Por...¿mi?-dijo Arnold sonrojado

-¡No lo iba a tirar a la basura!-gritó Helga mirando a Arnold de nuevo, algo sonrojada

-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold mirando el suelo y bajando su tono de voz

Helga luego miro el suelo y empezó a sobar su brazo izquierdo en forma incomoda

-Gracias...-susurro Helga

Arnold al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos como platillos y la miro

-¿Qué?

-Gracias...-volvió a susurrar la rubia

Arnold ante esto dio a la rubia una sonrisa de lado y dijo

-Por nada...

Helga lo miró y sonrió débilmente

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Helga miro su celular y ya eran las 7 de la noche, que rápido se pasa el tiempo

-Debo irme a casa-dijo dando media vuelta

-Te acompaño-dijo Arnold poniéndose al par de Helga

-¿Por qué?-dijo molesta

-No es seguro que vayas sola-dijo Arnold guiñando un ojo y sonriendo graciosamente

Helga solo ignoro eso y siguió caminando, y durante el transcurso, la rubia miraba de vez en cuando a Arnold, de reojo, claro, ya no era como antes, ahora debía levantar la vista para poder ver los lindos y verdes ojos de su amado, ya que hace unos atrás ella debía mirar hacia abajo, era algo gracioso

Cuando llegaron a la casa Pataki, Helga se despidió del rubio y empezó a buscar sus llaves...pero...

-¡Demonios!-gritó Helga golpeando la puerta

Arnold la miro extrañado y puso su mano en el hombro de ella

-¿No traes tus llaves?

Helga lo miro como que diciendo "No me digas"

-¿Tú que crees, cabezón?

-Tal vez... Pueda ayudarte a entrar a tu casa-dijo Arnold mirando las ventanas de la casa

Helga abrió sus ojos un poco mas y luego miro las ventanas también

-Allá-dijo Arnold señalando una ventana del segundo piso

-Es la ventana del baño-dijo Helga

-Podemos subir...

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó Helga

-Vamos, Helga, sube a mis hombros-dijo Arnold agachándose y dandole la espalda a Helga

-Tú...¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Helga sonrojada

-Claro-dijo Arnold girando la cabeza sin cambiar su posición

Helga trago saliva y solo lo miro

-Tranquila, ya soy mas fuerte-dijo sonriendo

Helga lo miro y luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, y luego, de un salto, subió a su espalda

-Ahora sube a mis hombros-dijo Arnold

-Si-dijo Helga subiendo a sus hombros

La rubia estando en los hombros de Arnold comenzó a tambalearse

-Ten cuidado, camarón con pelos-dijo Helga algo asustada

-Tranquila, sólo no te muevas tanto-dijo Arnold igualmente asustado intentando caminar hacia la pared de la casa

Arnold se acerco a la pared, debajo de la ventana, y Helga comenzó estirar sus brazos para alcanzar la ventana

-¿Ya llegaste?-dijo Arnold empezando a sudar

-No...-dijo Helga estirándose más

-Me pondré de puntas-dijo Arnold poniéndose de puntitas

-¡No!¡Estas loco!-gritó Helga aferrándose a Arnold poniendo sus manos en los ojos de él

-¡Basta, Helga! ¡Voy a caerme!

-¡Pero...!-dijo Helga sin quitar las manos

-¡Helga!-dijo Arnold cayendo hacia atrás

-¡No! ¡Arnold!-gritó ella agarrando el marco de la ventana

Arnold cayó al suelo de sentada,miro hacia arriba y estaba Helga colgando de la ventana

-¡Helga!-gritó Arnold corriendo con ella

El rubio debajo de ella gritó

-¡Suéltate!

-¡¿Quieres que muera?!-gritó Helga molesta

-¡Hazlo!-gritó extendiendo sus brazos

-¡Ni en un millón de años!-gritó, pero empezó a resbalarse

-¡Helga!-gritó una vez Arnold, y cuando lo hizo Helga resbaló y cayó en los brazos del rubio

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Arnold mirando la ventana con la rubia en brazos

-Ya lo creo-dijo Helga

Los rubios se miraron el uno al otro, ambos se sonrojaron y de repente una luz los señalo

-¡Miren eso!-gritó Rhonda alumbrándolos desde la calle con su lujoso auto con Gerald, Harold, Nadine y Phoebe

Al hacer eso Arnold dio media vuelta aun cargando a Helga

-¿Arnold?-dijo Gerald

-¿Helga?-dijo Phoebe

-¡Son novios!-gritó Harold

Arnold al escuchar eso no pensó en otra cosa mas que soltar a Helga

-¡Auch!-gimió Helga en el suelo

-¡Helga!-dijo Arnold levantándola-Lo siento

Helga lo miro feo y luego miro a sus amigos

-No se hagan ilusiones y vengan a ayudarnos-dijo Helga

-¿A qué?-dijo Nadine y Rhonda estacionó el auto

-Me quede afuera de casa-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-¡Que tonta!-se burlo Harold

-¡Cállate, niño rosa!-gritó Helga dandole un zape a Harold

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-dijo Arnold

-Venimos de la obra de teatro de Eugene-dijo Nadine

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Arnold preocupado

-Nosotros, como buenos amigos, fuimos a verlo actuar-dijo Rhonda en forma engreída

-Mejor cállate-dijo Helga

Phoebe miro como discutían sus amigos y luego miro la casa, bajó del auto y se acerco a la puerta, la miro detenidamente y luego

"Clack"- se escucho un pequeño sonido

-Esta abierto-dijo Phoebe

Todos sus amigos se quedaron en shock y voltearon a verla, era cierto, la puerta estaba abierta

-¿Cómo...?-dijo Gerald

-Metí mi mano por el buzón-dijo Phoebe sonriendo

-¡Gracias Phoeb's!-dijo Helga corriendo con ella y abrazándola

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Gerald

-Es verdad-dijo Nadine

-Vámonos-dijo Harold subiendo al auto

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Rhonda subiendo con los demás al auto, dejando solos a los rubios

Cuando el auto de Rhonda estaba demasiado lejos y se perdía de vista, Arnold miro a Helga

-Esta abierto-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?-dijo Helga con una pequeña sonrisa -Mejor entro ya..-dijo la rubia acercándose a la puerta

-Adiós-dijo Arnold caminando a su casa

Helga entro a la casa y cuando cerro la puerta suspiro profundamente, puso sus manos sobre el collar como que apretándolo y luego volvió a abrir la puerta, salió sin cerrar y gritó

-¡Arnold...!-pero ya no había nadie

Ella se dio la vuelta resignada para entrar a su casa, cuando escucho...

-¿¡Helga!?

Helga miro a la derecha y estaba Arnold caminando de regreso

-¿Estas bien?-dijo frente a ella

Helga lo miro y sin pensarlo saltó a sus brazos

-Gracias, cabezón-dijo Helga

Arnold se sonrojo y luego le devolvió el abrazo

-Por algo somos amigos-dijo soltándola

Helga sonrió y luego entro a casa

Arnold se quedo un momento hay parado mirando la puerta de la casa Pataki y pensó

-¿Por que habrá echo eso?

-¿Qué...-dijo Helga en shock desde dentro de la casa Pataki-rayos hice...?

Hoooholaa! Gracias por su apoyo y todo su amor al fic, aunque pronto acabara :(

Puse lo del intercambio del celular porque cuando te pasa ¡es horrible! De verdad, a mí una vez me paso, y esa persona se sabia mi clave, ¡le envió mensajes a todo el mundo! Fue espantoso 7n7

Nos leemos luego, ¡Los hamo! XD


	7. Capitulo 7 ¿De nuevo?

Capitulo 7 ¿De nuevo?

Al día siguiente, Helga estaba acostada en su cama, durmiendo aun, después de una noche como la anterior no podía dormir, así que ya era un poco tarde

Se empezaban a escuchar algunos ruidos de la calle, así que la rubia empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Miro el techo, luego el ropero y después a Olga parada en la puerta de la habitación

-Helga, ya es tarde-dijo Olga entrando al cuarto

-Olga...-dijo Helga ignorándola mientras se hundía mas en las cobijas de la cama-...¡Olga!-gritó Helga quitandose las cobijas de encima-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo desde la cama

-Ya regresamos-dijo Olga con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa de papel en la mano

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Helga levantándose y saltando de la cama

-Antes de irme a casa quise darte esto-dijo acercándose y dandole la bolsa de papel

Helga la miro raro y luego le arrebato la bolsa

-¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Fruta que Bob bajo de un árbol?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-Claro que no, Helga-dijo Olga entre risas

-¿Entonces...?-dijo mirando la bolsa

-Abrela...

Helga miro a Olga y luego metió su mano al interior de la bolsa, sacando un vestido amarillo muy lindo, con adornos de flores de colores y una sandalias blancas muy elegantes

-Es una broma...¿Cierto?-dijo Helga molesta mirando el vestido

-Creí que te agradaría-dijo Olga tomando el vestido desde la parte de abajo y mirándolo mas de cerca

-Yo no uso estas cosas-dijo Helga soltando el vestido y dirigiéndose a su ropero, tomo ropa y entro al baño

-Helga-dijo Olga al otro lado de la puerta-Es un lindo vestido

-Aja-dijo Helga desde dentro del baño

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-dijo Olga mirando el vestido

-No quiero-dijo Helga abriendo la puerta

Traía puestos unos jeans azul marino, con sus converse negros y una blusa rosa con su moño rosa debajo de su gorro gris y cabello suelto

-Esta soy yo Olga, Helga G. Pataki

-Helga...-dijo Olga haciendo una mueca rara-Como quieras-dijo resignada dejando el vestido en la cama y saliendo de ahí

-Tonta-dijo Helga tomando el vestido y mirándolo

Riiinnn~su celular empezó a sonar, el cual estaba en su mesa de noche.

Helga corrió a la mesa y contesto

-¿Hola?

-Buen día, Helga

-¿Arnold?-dijo desconcertada

-Soy yo-se escucho a Arnold algo contento

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quería saber como habías dormido, ya sabes, después de todo lo que paso...

-Estoy bien-dijo molesta

-Me alegra-dijo el rubio

-...tú...-dijo Helga mientras su cara se tornaba roja-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias-dijo Arnold sentándose en su cama y recordando que Helga traía puesto el collar que él le había dado-... Oye

-¿Qué?-dijo Helga

-¿Por qué te pusiste el collar?

Helga sintió su cara completamente caliente y gritó

-¡No lo iba a tirar a la basura!

-Jajajajaja- Arnold empezó a reír-Eres una gran amiga, Helga... Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela

Helga colgó y luego tiro su celular a su cama

-Amiga...-dijo molesta saliendo de ahí

"Riiiiinnnn~Riiiiinnnnn~ buzón Kawaii, deje su mensaje después del tono"-Arnold llamaba a Elsa

-Rayos-dijo Arnold colgando-debe estar ocupada-dijo mirando su plato lleno cereal ya que estaba en la cocina desayunando

-Buen día, Arnold-entro Pokie a la cocina

-Hola, abuela-dijo Arnold dejando el celular a un lado

-¿Qué haces?-dijo sentándose con él

-Como algo-dijo Arnold arqueado una ceja

-¿Qué comes?

-Cereal

-¿Con qué?

-Leche

-¿Para qué?

-Así esta suave

-¿Por qué?

-¿Estas bien, Abuela?

-¡Calma todas tus preguntas amigo!-dijo Pokie azotando sus manos en la mesa y levantándose

-Pero yo...

-¡No sé donde está el diamante!

-¿Qué?-dijo Arnold

-¡Sólo quería ser popular!-gritó echándose a llorar en la mesa

-Abuela...-dijo Arnold abrazándola

Y después de unos segundos

-Aléjate, extraño-dijo Pokie totalmente calmada levantándose y saliendo de la cocina

-Está un poco aturdida, enano-dijo Phil entrando a la cocina

-Hum, es extraño, nunca la había visto llorar-dijo Arnold algo extrañado por la escena rara con su abuela

-Algunos días está bien y otros no-dijo sentándose en una silla

-Tienes razón, abuelo-dijo Arnold continuando con su desayuno

-Y...-dijo su abuelo mirándolo-¿No volviste a saber nada sobre... Marie?

Arnold al escuchar eso miro su plato y luego lo volvió a mirar

-No... Y prefiero no volver a verla nunca

-Es una lastima, Arnold-dijo Phil levantándose de la mesa-Ya qué llamó ayer mientras estabas afuera

Arnold lo Miro impresionado y luego lo comenzó a seguir

-¿Qué quería?

-No se escuchaba muy bien, dijo que le llamaras de inmediato pero lo olvide-dijo Phil subiendo las escaleras

-Que extraño-dijo Arnold al pie de las escaleras y luego miro la hora en su celular-¡Rayos!-dijo Arnold caminando a su cuarto

Helga bajó a desayunar, Bob y Miriam apenas notaron su presencia ya que estaban demasiado ocupados mirando las fotos que se habían tomado en Hawaii, así que sólo comió y subió una vez más a su cuarto, acomodo su mochila según su horario y luego tomo su celular

3 llamadas perdidas de Angelo-Decía la pantalla

-Angelo...-dijo Helga sonrojada

Arnold camino a la escuela recordó lo que le había dicho Phil sobre Marie, así que sacó su celular y entró a contactos

"Llamando a Marie"-decía la pantalla del celular del rubio con una foto atrás de ella con Arnold abrazados

-¿Hola?-se escucho la voz de Marie

Arnold al escuchar la voz aguda y dulce de esa chica, esa voz que alguna vez escucho decir "Te amo" y que luego rompió su corazón, sintió el escalofrío más grande de su vida

-Hola, soy Arnold

-...¡Arnold!

-Sólo llamaba para saber que se te ofrece, Marie

-¿A mí?-dijo la chica

-Si, Marie, dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo-dijo Arnold entrando a la escuela

-Ah, si, claro

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Arnold algo molesto

-Te extraño...-dijo Marie

Arnold al escuchar eso se detuvo por completo, se congelo, ¿acaso era una broma?, y lo peor de todo, se detuvo frente al casillero de Helga

La rubia al ver a Arnold detenerse por el espejo de la puerta de su casillero se volteó a mirarlo

-¿Eso era todo, Marie?

Helga al escuchar ese nombre se dio media vuelta y miro su celular, en la pantalla aun decía "3 llamadas perdidas de Angelo", ella apretó su celular y cerro su casillero

-Si, Arnold, y quería decirte que te am...

-Basta, Marie-dijo Arnold molesto caminando de nuevo

-Arnold, yo...

-Asta luego, Marie-dijo Arnold colgando y caminando a su casillero

Helga llego a su lugar y llamó a Angelo

-Hola, Elsa-dijo Angelo

-¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Helga

-No mucho-dijo Arnold abriendo su casillero

-Oye... Me quede pensando...¿Crees que nos puedamos ver hoy?

Arnold sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y luego trago saliva

-Sólo si prometes que hoy si iras-dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro... Iré con un vestido amarillo con estampados de flores-dijo algo molesta

-Yo llevare una rosa-dijo Angelo-Nos vemos a las 4:30 en el mismo lugar

-Okay, bye-dijo Helga colgando

Helga suspiro lentamente y luego dijo en su mente

-Es hora de superar a Arnold

Después de un rato empezaron a llegar los demás compañeros de clases, y continuo el día, Helga y Arnold no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día, si llegaban a cruzarse sus miradas ambos se sonrojaban, así que lo mejor era estar alejados

Al finalizar el día Helga corrió a su casa, se cambió de ropa, se peino, arreglo y suspiro frente al espejo

-Lo conocerás, y será mejor que Arnold-dijo a su reflejo

-Será mejor que Marie-dijo Arnold caminando al parque

Arnold camino al parque compro la rosa, miró la hora "4:27" y luego sonrió

Helga llego al parque, se sentó en la banca rosada y sacó su celular para entretenerse

Arnold llego al parque por el lado contrario, miro desde lejos si alguien ya estaba en la banca y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, una chica se veía de espaldas sentada la banca, de cabello largo y rubio, con un vestido amarillo, su corazón se acelero como nunca, casi se salía de su pecho, camino lentamente hacia la chica con las piernas temblorosas y ya una vez frente a ella pico su hombro

Helga, entretenida en su celular sintió como alguien picaba su hombro y miro a la derecha, por encima de su hombro estaba la rosa, su cara se sonrojo y de inmediato se levanto de la banca y se dio la vuelta

Al ver a Helga frente a él su corazón casi se detuvo, todo este tiempo resultó ser ella

La rubia al ver a Arnold sintiqpó su cara muy caliente, no había duda, no era un mal entendido, Angelo era Arnold

-Eres...tú-dijeron los rubios al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban fijamente algo aterrados y se señalaban

¡Esto fue el capitulo 7! Aplausos porque lo subí XD

Sé que está algo corto pero no tengo tiempo D: apenas y lo pude escribir, y lo pude escribir porque lo hago a las 10 de la noche al regresar de la escuela XD, espero les haya gustado y les alegre sus corazones (?)

Son los mejores del mundo por su paciencia, ¡los hamo! Subiré el ultimo capitulo en 2 semanas, creo, ¡nos vemos! :3


	8. Capitulo 8 Final

Capitulo 8 Final

-Así que no tenias ningún compromiso-dijo Arnold sentado junto a Helga en la banca rosada mientras miraba el suelo

-Si-dijo Helga igual mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Y el chico que te gusta...

-No preguntes-dijo sonrojada, algo molesta

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los rubios, ambos miraban el suelo algo avergonzados, no sabían que pasaría ahora, que pregunta vendría, era un momento tensión en verdad

-¿Cómo...-dijo Helga sin mirarlo-Quedaste envuelto en este juego tonto?

-Gerald...-dijo Arnold sin mirarla-¿Y tú?

-Phoebe...-dijo molesta

-Vaya amigos-dijo Arnold con una sonrisa

-Si...-dijo Helga igualmente sonriendo

-Jajajajaja-Arnold empezó a reír mientras cubría su boca con su mano

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?-gritó Helga molesta mientras lo miraba

-Es solo que...-dijo Arnold parando de reír mientras la miraba a los ojos-Llegaste a gustarme...

Helga se sonrojo al escuchar eso y luego Arnold también se sonrojo, Helga aparto la vista y volteando a la izquierda y Arnold miró el suelo

-Lo lamento-dijo apenado-No debí haber dicho eso

Helga no respondió y luego se levanto de la banca

-¿A donde vas?-dijo Arnold

-A casa, cabezón-dijo caminando

-Te acompaño-dijo Arnold levantándose de la banca

-Ni loca-dijo Helga molesta

-Entonces te seguiré

-¡¿Estás loco?!-gritó sonrojada

-Es en serio...-dijo Arnold y luego Helga se dio la vuelta-...Elsa

Helga al escuchar eso se detuvo y volteo, miro a Arnold con su cara mas roja que un tomate y corrió hacia Arnold, tomo el cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella levantando su puño

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Helga con su nariz pegada a la de Arnold

-Era una broma-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Escúchame, Arnoldo, nunca, y repito, ¡nunca! nadie debe de enterarse se ese estupido juego

-De acuerdo-dijo Arnold

Helga soltó a Arnold y luego se dio media vuelta

-Helga...-dijo Arnold y Helga continuó ignorándolo-Yo...¿No llegue a gustarte?

Helga se detuvo al escuchar eso, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar algo así?, su corazón se aceleró demasiado y luego siguió caminando

-¿Por lo menos podrías decirme quién te gusta?-dijo Arnold poniéndose al par de ella

Arnold no obtuvo respuesta de la rubia, ella sólo miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido

-Helga...

-¡Cállate de una vez!-gritó Helga

-Pero...

-¡No te incumbe mi vida!-gritó corriendo lejos de ahí

Arnold miró a Helga y luego caminó con dirección a la casa de huéspedes

Helga llego a casa, ignoro las risas de Bob y Miriam porqué recordaban el viaje, subió a su habitación y buscó en su mesa de noche una tarjeta

Cuando la rubia encontró la tarjeta sacó su celular y empezó a marcar un numero

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes, subió a su habitación y de un cajón de su escritorio sacó una tarjeta, se sentó en su cama, sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero

-"Bienvenido al menú de llamadas anónimas"-escuchó Arnold

-"Si desea saber más sobre nosotros, marque la tecla 0"-escuchó Helga

-"Si desea atencion a clientes, marque la tecla 1"-escucho Arnold

-"Si desea cambiar su numero, marque la tecla 2"

-"Si desea cancelar la cuenta, marque la tecla 3"-escuchó Arnold el cual separó el celular de su cara y entro a teclado, miro el teclado y fijamente la tecla 3

-Es Helga...-pensó apunto de apretar la tecla 3

Riiiinnnn~el celular de Arnold empezó a sonar, en la pantalla decía "Elsa"

-¿Hola?-dijo Arnold casi en shock

-Se que estabas a punto de borrar tu cuenta, Arnoldo-dijo Helga

-Igual tú, ¿no?

-Tal vez...-dijo Helga algo triste

-Aquí terminó todo-dijo Arnold

-Si...-dijo ella

-Bueno...

-Nos vemos, Angelo-dijo Helga colgando

-Adiós, Elsa-dijo Arnold volviendo al menú de llamadas anónimas

-"Su cuenta ha sido cancela, gracias por estar con nosotros"-escucho Helga

-Todo termino-dijo Arnold colgando

Al día siguiente Helga despertó, bajo a desayunar y encendió el televisor, y lo primero que apareció fue un comercial de llamadas anónimas, en la pantalla aparecía un chico muy deprimido y de repente una voz decía

-¡Oye tú!-el chico miraba la cámara-¿Tienes muchos problemas y no tienes a nadie a quién contárselos porqué lo divulgarían enseguida?-el chico afirmaba con la cabeza-¡Lastima! ¡Jajaja, perdedor!-el chico miraba triste el suelo y luego aparecía un hombre con un traje negro-Ojalá esas personas conocieran "Llamadas anónimas", averigua que somos, llama a este numero sin ningún costo extra-en la pantalla aparecía un numero y debajo de él, en letras pequeñas, aparecía "costo por llamada, 20 dólares"

-Que estupido-dijo Helga apagando el televisor-Ni siquiera saben hacer un comercial

Helga termino de desayunar y luego fue a la escuela y al llegar miró a todos en la escuela hablando por celular, enviando textos, y todo eso. Llego a su salón de clases y le pregunto a Rhonda que estaba haciendo

-Es obvio que no sabes que es esto, Helga, es llamadas anónimas, la nueva aplicación de moda-dijo de forma engreída-¿Quieres que te explique que es?

-No, gracias, princesa-dijo Helga alejándose de Rhonda

Helga se sentó en su banca, una de las últimas, y luego miró al frente, Arnold estaba sentado en su banca leyendo su libro "Momo", al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y aparto la vista de él

-¿Por qué siempre resulta ser él?-pensó Helga

Arnold aparto la vista de su libro y volteó a ver si Helga ya había llegado, y al verla sentada en su banca haciendo rayones en la paleta se sonrojo y luego miro su libro

-No... No puede...-pensó Arnold pero fue interrumpido por su profesor

-Señor Shortman, ¿Que había de tarea?

-Un momento-dijo Arnold buscando su cuaderno de matemáticas en su mochila

Al finalizar el día Helga salió casi corriendo de la escuela, pero fue interrumpida por Arnold a la mitad del camino

-Helga...-dijo Arnold detrás de ella

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo sin voltear

-¿Podrías prestarme atención?-dijo él

-¿Si lo hago me dejaras en paz?-dijo mirándolo deteniéndose a mitad de la calle

-Es lo más posible-dijo Arnold deteniéndose

-¿Entonces... Qué es lo que...?

-Me gustas, Helga-dijo Arnold sonrojado mas seguro que nada

Helga al escuchar eso sintió su cara muy caliente y luego comenzó a gritar

-¡No juegues con esas cosas!

-Pero...¡Es verdad!-gritó Arnold con un tono de seriedad más creíble que nada

-¿Qué...?

-Helga, todos estos años me has gustado, no lo quería aceptar, pero, me enamore de Elsa, y resulto que tú y ella eran la misma-dijo con un tono alto y acercándose a ella-...¿Yo lo te gusto?

Helga se quedo callada y luego se dio media vuelta

-Arnold... Esto es un tema muy serio, no deberías tomártelo así de ligero y...

-Helga-dijo Arnold tomándola por los hombros y dandole media vuelta-De verdad, estoy enamorado de ti-dijo mirándola a los ojos con sus mejillas muy coloradas

Helga miro sus ojos y luego miro el suelo, cerro sus ojos y sintió como una lagrima corría por su mejilla

-Claro que me gustas, Arnoldo, pero jamás creí que te fijarías en mí y...

De repente la rubia sintió a Arnold abrazándola, ella se quedo en shock

-¿Q-Qué haces?-tartamudeó ella

-Helga...-dijo abrazándola más fuerte-Eres la chica más increíble del mundo, pero finges una actitud muy diferente a la que tienes realmente...

Helga volvió a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y luego devolvió el abrazo a Arnold

Arnold la soltó y luego puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, y se acerco lentamente a su cara

Helga apretó sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y luego sintió sus labios pegados a los del rubio, su cara estaba excesivamente caliente, y luego abrió los ojos, Arnold la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el rubio

¡Esto es todo! Espero les haya gustado, puse todo mi kokoro (corazón) en el final pensando en ustedes, dejen sus reviews ;D Me apure a escribirlo, sin mentirles son las 11:36 p.m. (Tengo sueño D':) pero como acabaron los exámenes y salí bien dije "estoy feliz, a escribir XD"

Los hamo, gracias por su apoyo y sus regaños para que escribiera esto, nos veremos luego ;D

Tal vez escriba un capitulo extra, depende de ustedes ;'D


End file.
